What you didnt know about me
by solodancer
Summary: SFxR SF starts acting weird after one night and its killing Robin not knowing what happened and he'll do anything to find out. but when he finds out, will he like it? UPDATED!
1. what?

OK people! This is my first FF so please be nice and review! I don't care if you flame as long as you review!! Thanks a bunch!!!

Robin was sleeping peacefully—which surprised everyone because Slade was still not behind bars--- and had a smile on his face. He was having a good dream about—of course—Starfire. All of a sudden a loud scream was heard. Robin woke up in an instant with one word _Starfire!_ As he ran to her room he was hoping nothing had happened to her cause he didn't think he could handle it. When he got there he saw the other Titans there to.

Raven: "Did you guys hear that??"

Cyborg: "Yea and it sounded a lot like..."

Robin finally getting there: "STARFIRE!! What happened?"

BB: "Dude we don't know ok? We like you just got here!!"

Robin: "well don't just stand there!!"

Raven used her powers to open her door. When they looked inside they saw Starfire in her fighting outfit and her room was a little trashed up.

Robin feeling a little bit better seeing that she was alright: "Starfire!!! We heard you, are you ok??"

Starfire was floating slightly, her eyes green and boy did she look angry!!

Starfire: "Get away from me!!" no one moved "I SAID GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!" she started hitting them with her star bolts (is that what their called?? Hmmm) Robin after recovering a bit: "STARFIRE!! What's wrong with you????" he started coming toward her.

Starfire: DO. NOT. COME. ANY. CLOSER. Especially you robin." He looked really confused but didn't stop. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!? ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

And with that she flew out her already shattered window. 'What? What's wrong with her' thought robin. He looked back at the others. 'RAVEN! That's a great idea!!' "Umm hey raven. Could you like read her mind to see what happened?" robin asked hopefully. Raven looked a bit skeptical. "Fine" she closed her eyes for about a minute or so. Then they shot open. "No," she whispered. "No impossible!" "Raven what is it?! Tell me- I-I- mean us!" hmm silly robin. Raven was quiet for a minute, looked at Robin, Cyborg, then Beast Boy and then Fainted in Beast boys arms. "RAVEN!!" cried Beast boy. "What could have happened, that has raven fainting??" asked Cyborg. Robin was really worried. "I don't know but it must've been something really bad......"

Ok so how was it?? You can't answer me buttt you can leave a review so I can know!!!! Thanks a bundle!!!! SWAT Sealed With A Kiss SWAT ok I know I'm weird but hey who isn't? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. AN Sorry!

A/N: Sorry people but my folks all of a sudden out of the blue decide to go on vacation for memorial weekend and I can't update till Tuesday. Sorry!! But I loved your reviews and I am almost done with the second chappie!!! Keep 'em comin!! thanks clueless90 and Luna09 'bout the starbolts and D-I-WaRrIa i love it too thats why i put it!! thanks everyone!!


	3. ok what?

Ok first I want to thank the people who reviewed for me. Ok anyhow I've decided to write a bitty chapter to see how you all like it. I finished it on vacation so if it isn't good spare me! You should have seen me when I saw I had reviews I was like a little girl on Christmas or someone getting what they wanted. WELL on with the story!!!!

DISCLAIMER: not now not ever. need me to explain more?

THE TOWER:

Robin was going crazy. When was Raven going to wake up?? He tried to track Star but he couldn't. Raven was slowly waking up. 'Where am I??' she thought to herself. Her eyes finally came into focus and realized she was in Beast Boy's room!!! 'How the heck did I get here?? Better get out and find star, poor girl. Must be traumatized.' (s/p?) She didn't notice however that a light bulb broke behind her. (A/N Hmmmmm ;)) But Raven wasn't quick enough. EVERYONE saw her. 'Woohoo lucky me' she thought bitterly to herself. 'Ill just have to get out.' "RAVEN!!" BB (A/N sorry to lazy to write beast boy. Bear with me ppl.) Yelled a little too happily. 'Why is he so happy? Freak... ok can't lose concentration now got to find star!!' But when she started walking towards the door Robin saw her and he jumped up and tried to pry info about star. 'Here we go again' with a roll of her eyes. (A/N Ok maybe I might have made her a tad bit emotionless but anyhoo.) "Raven you're up how are you?" Robin asked trying not to make it seem obvious that hes going out of his mind. Raven narrowed her eyes. Right now she hated robin. "Why do YOU care?" "What? Of course I care, what are you---" "How dare you show your face in this tower after what you did to star!?" "What are you TALKING ABOUT???? I didn't do anything to her!! I would NEVER do anything to her!!" Robin was confused. What was she talking about! "Liar! LIAR!!!!" Raven made a wall around her with her magic and left the tower. "WAIT! Where are you going?!!" "that's none of your business, jerk." And with that she flew off with a Robin behind her looking _very_ confused. (A/N are you confused? I know I am.) He knew that he had to find star but how? Raven was no help. Slowly a thought came into him and he broke out into a huge smile. 'Why didn't I think of that before?!' and he ran to to room......

STARFIRE: dum dum duummm. (Sorry couldn't resist)

Star was truly angry. 'Why that glorbak, hetreop, idiot! ( ok think of tamranian words) How dare he! And I thought he cared about me! Why that no good, stinking, piece of---'star's thoughts were cut off by the feeling that she was being followed. She quickly turned around 'Hmm no one is there.' She continued flying but a bit faster. She turned around but was too late. A man came and tackled her from behind. "Alirght little girl. Just do as I say and you won't get hurt." Now see starfire was really angry and all her madness was making her stronger. All of a sudden a ball of green energy came around her and started to get bigger and bigger till the guy was thrown off and knocked out. Starfire- eyes still green with the addition of two huge star bolts (A/N thnx for telling me they were called) on her hands. She dangerously walked up to the unconscious man "don't ever do that again" in an odd calm and scary voice. She picked up the man and threw him with such great force that he landed on the looking Raven. 'What- what is this? OMG starfire did this. Impossible but I feel it. She is never this angry. She must be very angry but I can understand why. I would be to if i was her.'

BACK 2 STAR.....

Starfire never felt this angry in her life. What was happening? As she turned around she felt someone put a damp cloth on her face and then nothing....

Don't worry I'm not going to make star a "damsel in distress" no MAN is going to save her. (I'm a TAD bit feminist) Well this "bitty chapter" turned a bit long. Today was a GREAT day!!! Want to know why??? BECAUSE the guy I have a total crush on spoke to me AND brought his chair closer to me!!!!!! Unfortunately when he asked my something I idiotically couldn't answer so he was like staring at me....i know this chappie sucks but i want more reviews so... u know what to do!!!!!!!!!


	4. slade

Starfire slowly woke up "where am I? Ugh my head hurts so badly!" She let her eyes adjust to the dark and realized where she was. "So nice of you to finally wake up." '_Slade!_' SF thought bitterly to herself. "What do you want with me slade?!" Slade looked amused. "Well I thought you would have figured it out yourself but ill explain it to you. I _want_ robin to become my apprentice and he obviously feels something very strongly for you so he will do anything to get you back. _ANYTHING._" (Sorry for the cliché or whatever you call it.) SF looked at Slade strangely for a second then burst into laughed. Slade was not pleased. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGING??!! I AM USING YOU AS BAIT AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TERRIFIED!!" SF clamed down and stood up, eyes and hand glowing. "Sorry to burst your bubble Slade but I have gotten much stronger and I do not need ROBIN to save me!!!! I am perfectly capable MYSELF!!!" she took the bars in hand and bent them. She looked at Slade, expecting him to be furious at her. He was SMIRKING. Of course that was highly hard to see b/c of the mask but well in my story you know when he's smirking or not. "Your right SF I did underestimate you. But you know I could make you stronger. Teach you meditation form Tamaron (sp?) to make you much, MUCH stronger." "You could do that for me? Well what do you want in return." She narrowed her eyes. "When I need something ill let you know but I now I see I have no more use for robin now that I have _you_ Starfire. Are you ready?" "Wait, why should I believe you huh? You're a bad guy! My answer is NO!" "Now, now starfire. Wouldn't you like to learn these techniques after what robin did to you? (SF tensed at that name) Wouldn't you like to defend your self?" Starfire looked at him, eyes wide. "How- how did you know about that?" "O my dear I know a lot more about you and the Titans. So do you accept?" "Yes begin" and so they did and SF didn't know what slade had up his sleeves, but if she did—oh boy, she would have RAN as fast as she could.

(A/N I know, I know Slade doesn't talk like that but o well bear with me ppl please!)

BaCk To RoBiN:

He (robin- duh) was at the computer hitting the keys away like I am now. (ï 


	5. bad slade!

Sorry I took so long!!!! Don't hurt me!!! Well on with new chapter!!

Kajhfkdhflkshdflkjashdfkjhsdkhflksdahfkjhsdkhfkjshdfkjsdhfkhaskdhfkshadkfsjfjgjsgsfkjsytdjsgahgfkjfjstarjfdsjvbbvmvjyfusdfyuewsyrsehdslaryflaueyrtrsudifgfgluetffgsgdjalgh

Recap of chapter 4 I think:

"_Was it just me or was it REALLY familiar." asked Cyborg "Yea that's what I thought too." BB and Cyborg looked at Robin. He looked shocked. "Yea. That's the voice of Slade. But what I don't understand is why is she there? Was she kidnapped and if she was Slade would contact us himself not SF." "Yea it almost seemed like she wanted to be there. Voluntarily." Robin shook his head. "No SF knows Slade's bad!!! But SF might have been brainwashed or maybe—"Robin was cut off by Slade coming on the TV screen thingy. "Robin. I'm surprised you're still here and not out saving your girlfriend." Robin shook with anger. "SLADE."_

New chapter:

"Slade! What have you done with her?! I swear if you heart one strand of hair I will kill you!" "Tsk, tsk, Robin. Whatever do you mean what I did to her. You're the one she's afraid of. YOU'RE the one that hurt her, and YOU'RE the one she HATES." "Ha- hates??" Robin asked shakily. "She can't hate me 'because I didn't do anything'!" Slade don't lie to me I know it was you! I want to see her NOW!!" "Pity patience isn't your strongest point. But very well you can see her." Slade programmed the video camera in Star's room to appear in the screen. Robin watched as Star meditated, then hit the bag. Meditate; hit the bag with more force. And more and more. Slade came on the screen again. _'She- she's fine? But I was sure Slade was gonna, that he was—I was so sure! But man look at that force! Raven never does this type of meditation. Wait a second- what type of meditation is this!?!?!' _"Slade!! What is she reading?!" "Well Robin. What little Starfire doesn't know wont hurt her right?" asked Slade sarcastically and half uh half uh... (What's a word for someone just saying something to bother a person? Well that's what half Slade is) Robin made his hands into fists. "What are you going to do with her Slade?! Your fight is with me!" "well Robin on the contrary I realized how strong your little girlfriend is and now with the proper training I can make her my new apprentice." "WHAT??? You know star will never agree to that!" "Ahh but if I remember correctly she _CAME_ to ME. (LIER!!) I didn't go to her. She STAYED. Because she HATES you. And with that hate I can make her much, much more powerful. And with that power you titans will never stand a chance. Now don't be rude say hello to Starfire." Robins eyes became eyes became wide. The screen focused on her coming in the room as Slade called her. "Yes Slade" a voice was faintly heard in the background. "Come say hello." "To whom, might I inquire?" "Someone you know" Slade laughed.

SF walked to the screen and gasped as she was looking straight into robins-well uh mask. "SLADE! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!!" _'They had an agreement? WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?'_ robin thought. "Now, now Starfire. He misses you." Slade was enjoying every moment of this. "He misses me? He MISSES ME? OR WHAT HE DID TO ME?!!" Starfire yelled angrily, bolts forming in her hand. "Starfire please listen to me!" "No Robin you are not worth my time." And with that she walked away from robin- or the screen but well—ahh forget it. Robin stared at her figure on the screen walking away muttering angrily is Tamaronian (sp?) "You see Robin. She HATES you and now she's all mine." Slade started laughing manically until he fell and died. THE END!! KIDDING!! (MAN I'm lame) well he did laugh and turned off the screen. But before he did he said "Don't bother tracking this. It's non-traceable unless I want it to be tracked." And OFF went the TV. "Uhh Rob. You ok dude?" CY and BB just sat there trying to comfort him and reason on why SF left them. "Umm Rob. Do you think she's gonna turn into another Terra?" BB stiffened at that name. "NO! NO I WILL FIND HER!! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!" the boys looked at him shocked. Robin looked at CY and BB, and then ran to his room to form a plan.

MeAnWhIlE...........

Star couldn't believe that Robin! After what he did to her, he expected her to _talk_ to him?! The nerve. She got so angry she slammed the wall with her fist and the wall crumbled. Star looked at the remains wide eyed. _'What, what is this? Did I do this?? It's just when I think of Robin I get so angry!!'_ her body became outlined green and went to the training room. _'Maybe some training will help'_ she went and within 10 minutes the whole course had been beaten. Slade was watching her. "Yes. It is almost time. The titans will be no more and Robin will be forced to join me!!"

Hfskajerkjsfhsdjrysdhfjsdyrskldhfdjkykhgvcxjnvmnxmzxcvlkuvurefjfdhshkjhgjkhjkdhfgsdhgkjdfhgkjfhdjgkhdfjghkjfhdgkjksldfhlskjhdfgkjsdfhgkjlsfslhglkjfhdkgjsd

WELL WHERE IS RAVEN?? I just noticed that she's not here. O well let me know what you think!!!

Kisses

Solo dancer.


	6. I GOT IT!

OK!!! Thanks for the GREAT ideas. Well I know what Robin did but I won't say now. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I have stupid high school. Grrr stupid teachers. ANYBODY GOT A VOODOO DOLL???? (Smiles and laugh's evilly. MWAHAHAHA!!!!) –SMACK- I'm better now

Now for some responses:

renamon25—you make it sound like a bad thing! Ok I know its bad but I know now, sooo am I forgiven?? (Puppy eyes)

Riles—AHHH my arm!! Wait but I'm already dead!!! Ahhhhh! What a world, what a world........ (P.S. thanks for the ideas. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go into my coffin)

Cute Starfire—rip her heart out??? Thnx for the graphic images. anyway when you said he might have molested I burst out laughing (no offence) cause robin doesn't seen like the molesting type buutttt you gave me some ideas......... p.s. you made my day!!

Unmasker2000- Pregnant? Hee, hee, hee. But I think he'd know if he did and I don't think that Star would be stressing herself out or hurting the child of her father--- oops strike that, reverse it. What I meant was Father of her Child. But good idea though. ya never know. she could be....

HermioneRon 4ever—Rape, you say?? Hmmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmm. (strokes chin thoughtfully. IDEA!!! Light bulb on my head!!) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hey how'd a light bulb get on my head???

thSamari-- everything will be understood shortly.

THANKS TO YOU ALL!!! (Sends kisses to you all!) I HAVE NO COOOTIES I SWEAR!!!!

Ok well I probably won't be able to update till weekend because I have so much to do but I'll try!!! I swear!!!

Aregato,

Much love

LALALALALALLAAAALAAAAA--- don't you all LOVE my voice? (notices cracked mirror) heh ooops.

The girl who dances alone in the rain.

(Don't you wish you could do that??? No rules to stop you. Just do whatever you want to..........)


	7. FLASHACK!

HERE IT IS!!!! THE MOMENT YOU ALL (hah! Yea right. I wish...) HAVE BEEN "WAITING" FOR!

A/N you guys are gonna be SOO surprised at the end!

DISCLAIMER: nope. I don't own them. Don't sue me.

Heeheheheheheheheeheeheeheeheeeheeheheeheheeheeeheeeheeeheeeheheeeheeheheheeeheeheeheheheheheheheeheeheeheeheeeheeheheeheheeheeeheeeheeeheeeheheeeheeheheh

Starfire was angry as heck when she talked to robin. _'How dare he! That's all he wants from __me, huh? And here I was, thinking he liked-let alone loved me. That no good son of a-__'Starfire's_ thoughts were cut off as she reached her destination. Slade's training room, howeversurprisingly he was waiting there for her, like he knew she was going there. "Ahh, about time you got here." Star looked shocked. "But how did you kn-""well that's none of your concern is it? I came for a word of advice: when training, in order to get the most out of yourself, think about something that makes you angry, say Robin?" Star bolts formed at the end of Star's hands as Robin's name was mentioned, and her eyes glowed so bright that electricity was coming out of them. (A/N how fake is this??) "Good idea Slade." And with that Slade walked away- happy with his work and Star entered the Training room and went directly to the punching bag, and imagined it was Robin. "Ok Robin dearest. You're going to enjoy this." She began punching it with all her might. She soon had a flashback

**_Flashback_** Here's what you all have been waiting for!!!

_Star was about to go to bed after they finished watching 'Monsters, Monsters, and Gore.' _(A/N ok I know its lame.) _She had been terribly frightened of the movie, and sitting next to her, was none other than Robin, so she had cowered behind his cape, squeezed his had, and buried her face into his chest throughout the movie. And well of course Robin was saying reassuring and soothing things in her ear, to calm her down. He didn't want to calm her down TOO much so she'd let go of him, but he didn't want to seem obvious. (_Yea right)_ At one part of the movie where the good guy had his __heart ripped out_(A/N thanks Cute Starfire I used your idea.) _she practically jumped in Robin's lap. Well as we all know he just held on to her waist holding her there. Star was shocked at first, but then she relaxed and stayed there until the end of the movie _Star hit the bag that the stuffing's came out _when the movie was over, Robin put Star down regretfully and they just sat there, staring at each other_ why that no-good! Had the whole plan made out and I fell for it! _After about 2 minuets, Star got up. "Wait." Said robin "Yes friend Robin." He looked at her, then, "umm Star thanks for everything." She blushed and he got up and kissed her on her check._ (A/N I know, I know. Just wait)_ "really friend Robin I have done nothing." Robin looked at her. "Star, you do more than you can imagine." She blushed. "Well your very welcome friend Robin. Well then good night! Have pleasant dreams!" and she left him there. 'Yea star. More than you can imagine.' Thought robin and he went to bed.  
Star fire got into her Tamaranian _(sp?)_ night gown which consisted of a white tank top and silky sweat pants._ (Now why would she be in her tank top, for when robin found her she was in her battling gear in the first chapter??)_ She was about to go to bed when she, _(Ah hah!) _heard a sound on her window. TAP; TAP 'what is that' she went and looked put her window and saw Robin outside. "Robin!! What are you doing in this time of night??" she flew down and Robin looked at her, and it took all his might not to look again. "Uh Star I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk to the park with me. No one is going to be there, and it will be just you and me, if you don't mind." He was blushing really badly. "O of course! I would love to go the park with you! Now just let me change! I'll be back! She was ecstatic. Robin was asking HER!! She changed into her regular outfit and flew out the window, but before she did, she made sure no-one was watching- and did a little squeal and flew out the window to where Robin was standing. He looked at her, smiling. "I didn't think you'd want to come." He said, blushing a bit. Star giggled. "Of course I'd come with you! Now are we going or not?" Robin mentally hit himself. "Oh, oh yeah of course. Let's go!" Star picked him up by the shoulders and flew off into the park. _

CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now I think I'll leave it here! Heeee, heeee! Ya'll are gonna hate me, cause I promised a flash back! Well I did give you a flash back.....just.....not....the entire thing. BUT I will give you all a sneak peak

_Robin looked at her maliciously. 'Robin why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something that displeased you?' star asked worryingly. Robin smirked. 'No of course not, but there is something......'_

HAH! Well maybe I'll use this, maybe I won't! I feel a bit guilty for doing this, but I need to know what ya'll think of this so far!

SOOOO in order to find out what happens; R&R!!!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_  
_

Much love –smiles sweetly-

Solo dancer

P.S. the people in my head say hi!! His name is Bob!!! Yay for Bob!!!

P.P.S. yea I know. I'm crazy.


	8. Finally Its HERE!

**OK HERE ARE SOME REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Daydreamer1313**: AWWW!! blushes I LOVE YOU TOO!! throws purple flowers at you you ROCK!! Oh, you SO should finish the story!! I think the flamer is a she, but who cares??? That person is just a jealous freakazoid (I like that word!! lol!) who can't tell a good story if it jumps around them naked! Wow this was weird. I mean a story? Naked?? Ahhh well you get what I mean. Anyway you so should finish it. I mean if that person DOESN'T like the story THEN DON'T FRIKIN READ IT!!!! If you hate it so much, then don't waste the author's time by making her (you are a girl right??) reading your STUPID flame!! Your stories are SOO much worthier than that flamer. I mean there is no OTHER way of saying bridal style. THAT'S THE ONLY WAY!! (You know. If there is more than one way, don't tell me. I'll feel pretty stupid! Thanks!!) Ahhh go tell the flamer to stick their head in a toilet bowl..... I'm feeling very angelic right now! Lol!!

**starfirett91:** I'm glad my story makes you happy!! And you'll know what happens.... Eventually!! MWAHAHAHAHAA!! Umm ok no, but maybe this chapter will clear things up a bit for you! Oh and to answer your last review: ROBIN wouldn't do anything to her, then who did she see??? Heeheeee.

**Riles**: I love you too!!! And I'm sorry for taking FOREVER to update. Just....don't hurt me.... hides behind couch and waits till you cool off here, have a flower!!!

**D-I-WaRrIa**: Well I obviously didn't update when you did, but hey, I learn my cliffhangers from the best only!

**Lightening-goddess**: I'm trying to write more!! I just get...lazy... ï 


	9. I have you

**Ok I've gotten some really hateful reviews about how you all hate me cause the stories on hold, yadda, yadda, yadda. I REALLY DON"T CARE WHAT YOU SAY cause I have WAY to much going on right now, to sit down and write a stupid chapter. How would you feel if one of your friends died, while your parents get divorced, at the SAME time your boyfriend breaks up with you and your best friend ditches you to be with her boyfriend? HUH??? I highly doubt that, this is going on in your life also. So please just back the HELL off. Ok? **

**But just to get my mind off things (AND GET YA'LL OFF MY BACK!!!) here is a **TINY **chapter: **

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

When the Titans came back home after their fight with Starfire and Red X, Robin said that he was going to his room and shut his door. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked after him sympathetically. That is, they were. "What is up with Robin? I mean I can understand how he might feel now, but he shouldn't lock himself in his room! Now out of all times! We need to work as a team and I have an idea as to what happened to Star!!" Beast Boy Proclaimed proudly. He brought out a chalk board. "OK, so how I see it, is that Star's body has been either taken over by zombies or aliens; OR she could have been brainwashed!!!" Cyborg and Raven just looked at him. "Y'know BB might have something there." Cyborg said Raven just looked at him "Riigghhttt." "No! I mean why else would Star think that Robin, the guy who is head-over-heels over her, and we all know that she is head-over-heels for him, so WHY ON EARTH would she attack us??" Raven looked at him thoughtfully. "Y'know…you might have something there..."

-------------------------------Starfire, Red X, and Slade--------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire and Red X got to the lair. "I presume everything went to plan?" asked Slade "Yea! Star here kicked their butts!" exclaimed X gleefully. Starfire just rolled her eyes. "I need some time to think. I'm out." Star said as she walked out the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" asked X. "oh, I don't know. Out." And she left the room. Red X turned to Slade, who in turn nodded his head. "Go. You know what to do." Said Slade, and X just nodded and flew out the window

----------------------------------------------Starfire------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh! I can't believe I just did that! I ATTCKED my friends! Well, of course Robin isn't my friend, so I have no regret hurting him, but the others!! Ooo they must hate me know! And why not? I have teamed up with the cities worst enemies!! My enemies!! The Teen Titans enemies!! So now I am an enemy. The Titans enemies. My friend's enemies. Ooo! What have become to!! O X'hal! Please help me!!' Starfire had her own little inner battle and she didn't notice someone creep up behind her, until the person grabbed her arms and covered her mouth. "There now Star. Missed me?" asked the person '_Robin'_ Starfire thought bitterly. 'There is no way I can beat him. He has my hands, so no star bolts, and he is behind me so I can't shoot him with my eye lasers. All I can do is wait, until he has—wait what is he doing?!' Starfire started panicking as she felt him remove her neck brace and other amour- and come on. Who wouldn't be panicking? Anyway so Robin started removing her armor slowly. "I told you I'd get what I want. And I ALWAYS get what I want. And right now, Star. _I want you." _"Mmmmph! Mm hmmm ph!!!!! MMMMMMMM!!!!" and we can all guess that this was Star saying words that, if I use, I'll probably get in trouble, SOOOOO….. I use your imagination ok? anyway…. Starfire continued to struggle as robin slowly started removing other clothing. Starfire's eyes went wide as she realized that all she was in was her underwear, and Robin was in his Boxers how could she know this?? Well lets just say, that she could feel the skin-to-skin contact (Take note, they are in an ally,) "Yes, Starfire. I _HAVE YOU_." Robin said as he pushed her down to the ground and her world went blank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, not a great cliffy, but I tried! OMG I've been flamed!! (I think) yay!! Well I was kind of pissed off, but hey! I got a "flame"! AhahahahahhahahaaA!! Yes I'm taking this pretty well.  
BTW can you all guess what's going to happen next? Most likely, but guess anyway!! Who can get a cookie!!! Sorry no review responses this time. BTW was star a little OOC?? anyway how was this chapter?? good? sucky? short (DUH)? stupid? only one way for me to know....REVIEW!!!!!

Hugs and kisses (almond or original kisses? You can't have both!)

Solodancer

Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukah, and a VERY delayed Eid Mubark. Either way: **HAPPY HOLIDAY'S TO EVERYONE IN EVERY RELIGION!!!! **

l  
l  
l CLICK PLEASE!!  
l  
l  
/


End file.
